First Impressions
by CrystalFalls
Summary: This is a story about Lily and James time in Hogwarts, and with each other. This is my first story so be kind and reveiw!
1. PreHogwarts Meetings

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first story, and I hope it's alright. I looked it over myself, so I didn't have too much outside opinion on it. Please let me know if there is anything that you think that I could do better! I welcome all input, positive and negative, flames make me laugh and will be used for my pyromaniac tendencies. So please review, and on with the story!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            In the summer, kids don't really have to do anything. Summer is the break from school, where you can spend time with your friends, and your family. It is a time to go on vacation and be happy, and to generally have fun. 

            This, however, was not the case for 10-year old. Lily Evans.

            Yes, she did get to go and play with her friends, but they were all away on vacation now, and the only person that she could spend time with was her 15- year old sister Petunia. Normally, this wouldn't be so bad, but her sister mostly ignored her now, so she had taken up reading. It was mostly fantasy. She loved fantasy, mostly the stuff about witches and wizards. She was fascinated with it, as were most kids around her age. But as much as she loved to read, she would have liked someone to do something with.

***

            The summer passed pretty much the same, as her friends were all on vacation until August 15. But on her birthday, August 5, some quite out of the ordinary happened. They had finished opening presents, and she would be having a party next week. They sat down for a late breakfast, when an owl flew in through an open window, dropped a letter in front of Lily, and perched on top of the refrigerator. The whole family stared at shock after the owl.

            "Well," said Lily's dad, "Open the letter, I guess." 

            Lily looked at the letter, slowly turning it over. It was addressed to Miss Lily Evans, 22 Pillsbury Lane, The Kitchen, London.  She took in the wax seal on the back; it had a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger on it. She slowly broke the seal, and removed the letter. It read:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Dear Miss Evans,

                        I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

                        A list of supplies and books needed are enclosed. Term begins on September 1st; please send a reply no later 

                        than July 31st. A representative will be at your house on the 15th of August, at precisely 12:05 pm to escort 

                        you to get the necessary supplies.  I look forward to seeing you on the start of term.

                                    Sincerely,

                                                Minerva McGonagall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            After she read it out loud, the family just stared at her. Petunia was the first to recover. 

            "Haha, great joke. I wonder who managed to train that owl. I can't believe it."

            "You mean, you think this is a joke?" said Lily.

            "Of course, what, you thought it was real?" said Petunia, biting sarcasm behind her words. Before Lily could respond, her parents stepped in.

            "Actually, the letter isn't a fake, Petunia. Lily." Said her father slowly. Petunia looked at her father in disbelief, that he would actually say something like this is real.

            "We were once friends with a family who were witches and wizards. We found out quite by accident you see, we doubt that even they know that we knew. We moved shortly after that because we had found this house, and it was much nicer than the one that we were in before." Added their mother.

            "Well, Lily, do you want to go to this school and learn magic?" asked her father jokingly. When Lily nodded enthusiastically, Petunia gave an exasperated sigh.

            "Great, now I have a freak for a sister." She said before storming up to her room. Lily looked at her parents.

            "I'm not a freak, am I?" she asked.

            "No of course not." Her mother replied, "But I do think that we should invite the Potters over for dinner. We could ask them a few questions."

            "The Potter's?" questioned Lily. 

            "Yes, they were the family that we used to live next to. I think they have a son about your age. We keep in touch a bit. I'll phone them later this afternoon."

            "Ok. I think that I'll go upstairs and finish my book now. I'm almost done." Lily said, grabbing a bagel and cream cheese and leaving the kitchen. Husband and wife looked at each other, and then finished their breakfast.

***

            At about 2 in the afternoon, Mrs. Evans decided it would be a good time to call up their friends. She looked up the number, and dialed it slowly. It rang once, twice, just before the third ring someone picked up.

            "Hello?" said the person who answered. 

            "Hello, Patricia? This is Marie Evans." Said Mrs. Evans.

            "Marie!! It is so nice to hear from you, we haven't talked in so long."

            "I know, that's why I called. I feel like we have gotten out of touch with each other recently. We were wondering if you and your family would come by on Friday night for dinner. You have a son about my youngest daughter's age, I believe."

            "Yes, our son just turned 11 at the beginning of the summer. I have to talk to my husband, but I'm sure it will be fine; we would be delighted to come by for dinner. What time should we come over?"

            "About seven would be fine. I look forward to seeing you. Goodbye!"

            "Bye." And the both hung up.

            'It will be nice to talk to Patricia and Michael again; it's been way to long.' Thought Mrs. Evans as she walked to start dinner.

*** 

            In the Potter household, there was a very different scene. As soon as Marie had hung up the phone, she yelled to her husband.

            "Michael!! Get down here!!" he obviously heard her, because a minute later he was waking down the stairs.

            "You rang, my dear?" he said giving her a kiss.

            "Yes I did. We just got a phone call... muggle invention, you can talk to people through it," she explained seeing his bewildered expression.

            "Anyway, we got a call from the Evans." She continued.

            "Ah, our old neighbors. Pity they had to move. What did they want?"

            "They wanted to know if we would come to dinner on Friday night. I accepted, and just wanted to make sure it was alright." 

            "It's fine. I don't have anything. Do we need to do something with James for the night?"

            "No, they invited the family. But I do think that you should talk to him about talking about magic in front of the muggles. It wouldn't be very good if we had to end the evening by casting memory charms on them."

            "Alright, I'll do that, and then get back to work. Bye." And Michael walked out of the room. His wife nodded at him, and she went back to her work.

***

            The rest of the week passed all too slowly, for everyone. Lily had the worst of it though. Every time Petunia saw Lily she spat out another insult about how she was such a freak, and she was going to a freak school. She learned to ignore it though, and started staying in her room, and thinking about what the school would be like, and what sort of things she would be learning.

            Friday morning dawned bright and clear, a beautiful day. Around eleven o'clock, they got a phone call from the Potters.

            "Hey, Marie. I'm sorry to impose on you like this, but do you think that it would be alright if our son James spent the day at your house. Some thing has come up at work and we both need to go in to the office. We thought he might spend some time getting to know your daughter.'

            "That would be fine. Great actually. Lily has been so lonely with her friends all on vacation. I'm sure she would love to have someone to do something with. When will you be dropping him off?"

            "In about 30 minutes. We're in the area."

            "That sounds lovely. See you later." They both hung up and went to inform their families of the plan.

            "Richard, come here for a minute." Said Marie as she entered the kitchen. Mr. Evans walked in and sat down.

            "Patricia and Michael are going to drop their son off in about fifteen minutes; they have to go into work alright? And would you mind telling Lily, I think she would want to know." Said Mrs. Evans.

            "Alright then. I'll go do that. See ya in a few." And he left the room.

***

            An hour later, Lily and James were sitting on a bench in the front yard bored out of their mind.

            "Isn't their anything to do around here? I'm so bored!" complained James loudly.

            "So am I, but sadly this is about the most interesting it is here in the summer. Your just lucky Petunia isn't here right now. She just tries to annoy me." Replied Lily.

            "Oh, so that's why you think I do it?" said an angry voice behind them. They both jumped up and turned to see Petunia standing there. 

            "Well, if that's not why, then why?" said James boldly.

            "You want to know why, I do it because she's a freak, and is ruining the family name by being what she is." With that she stormed into the house and slammed the door. James was stunned by this outburst, and turned to look at Lily. All he saw was the back of her back as she ran into the backyard.  He followed her through the backyard and into a tree house. 

            "Lily? Are you okay?" he asked softly.

            "No. Ever since I got that letter, she's been like this."

            "What did the letter say?" he asked, confused at what could make her sister act like that.

            "It was from a school, Hogwarts I think was the name."

            "Really? But I thought that your family was all muggles." 

            "What are muggles?" asked the now confused Lily.

            "Oh!! I get it. Sorry. Muggles are non-magic people. But anyway, I'm going to Hogwarts too.

I'll be in my first year as well." He said.

            "Well, at least I'll know one person there."

            "Technically, you know two. My best friend is starting this year to, and if you're my friend, you're his too." She smiled at him, and looked at her watch. 

            "Your parents are going to be here soon, we should probably go and get cleaned up." And with that they walked into the house to get ready for dinner.

***

            Dinner had just ended, and everyone present was happy. Petunia was the exception, and she had, thankfully gone to her room as soon as she was done eating. They had all moved to the living room, and we sitting around talking about what had gone on since the last spoke. Lily and James found this quite boring so they were amusing themselves.

            After a while though, the Evans thought that it would be best if they brought up the object of Lily's school.

            "So anyway, Patricia, I was wondering, where is James going to school next year?" said Lily's mother. Glances were exchanged between the Potters, but James was the one who answered. 

            "I get to go to Hogwarts next year."

            "I thought you talked to him." Patricia said to Michael angrily.

            "I can talk as much as I want to him, doesn't mean he listens." He was rewarded by a glare from his wife. Before anything worse could happen, Marie stepped in.

            "Actually, we wanted to talk to you about that. We've known that you were magical since before we moved, and we were wondering if you could help us out a bit. Lily got accepted to Hogwarts as well, and we have no idea of where to get what she needs." The Potter's visibly relaxed after that.

            "Oh, is that all? Well that's fine. We put off getting James school things as well, so you can come with us. Are you busy tomorrow?" Patricia said after a moment. 

            "I'm sure that's fine. Though, her school letter said something about someone coming to help us get her school things tomorrow... the 15th I believe."

            "Really... wait... is this 22 Pillsbury Lane, London?" at their nods, he sighed in relief. "I was the one assigned to come here anyway, so it all works out. We will come by car, at about 12 o'clock. Oh my gods, look at the time, we have to go, see you tomorrow!!" everyone said their goodbyes, and they were on their way home.

***

            The next day, Lily was making sure that they had what they needed. She had checked everything at least twice, including her book list, money, and what she was wearing. 

            Petunia of course, was complaining about it as always.

            "But why do I have to go? I'm fifteen for god's sake, I can stay home by myself!" was what she was saying every five minutes since she woke up. But she was always met with the same response.

            "Pet, you could stay if one of your friends could have you over, but I think that you would enjoy this trip. You've never even seen this place before. It could be interesting." Eventually, she gave up and went to her room to wait to leave. Lily was bouncing off the walls, and when they finally arrived she was the first one outside.

            After they all had piled into the car, (which was amazing, as the car looked like it could only fit 4 people, and there were 7 in the car,) they were on their way. Lily was watching attentively to see where they were going, and was only a bit disappointed when they made their way into central London. They parked the car, and started walking down streets.

            Eventually they came to an old, run-down building. The sign over the door said 'The Leaky Cauldron', and didn't look like a very inviting place.

            They walked in and Mr. Potter immediately walked up to the bar. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but he came back a minute later, and led them out back to a courtyard. It wasn't much more than 4 blank brick walls, with a trash can one side. Mr. Potter walked over to the trashcan, and started counting bricks. After a moment, he took a long stick out of his pocket and tapped the brick. 

            To the amazement of the Evans, the wall started to open. After a moment, a perfect archway was formed, and they were ushered through to Mr. Potter saying,

            "Welcome to Diagon Alley." 

***

            'Wow,' thought Lily as they stepped through. Glancing at James, who didn't seem too impressed with it, she decided to act like it was pretty normal. On the inside though she was amazed. The first place they were led was a bank of some sort, only it was run by goblins. After exchanging some money to the wizard currency of galleons, sickles, and knuts Patricia took the Evans, except Lily, to go and get books, and other various things, while Michael took James and Lily to get wands, robes and pets.

*** 

            They were just approaching Ollivander's, the wand shop Mr. Potter was stopped by an old friend. He told the kids to go in, and he would be there in a moment. They shrugged and walked into the shop. It was an old musty shop, full of little rows of boxes, and a desk at the front. They stood there for a bit before James finally broke the silence.

            "Well, I think that we may as well get our wands now, as my dad doesn't look like he's coming in anytime soon." That said, he walked up and rang the bell. When nothing happened, they started to talk about some things.

            "So, James. You said that you have a friend going this year too?" Lily asked.

            "Yea, Sirius. We might see him today actually. He said he was going to be at Quality Quidditch Supplies at noon. That's in about an hour."

            "Cool. What do you think is taking so long?"

            "With my dad or Mr. Ollivander?"

            "Either."

            "No idea."

            They chatted about some random things for a while, when Mr. Ollivander finally walked out.

            "Ah, Mr. Potter, and ...?" he said gazing at Lily.

            "Lily Evans." She said, looking at him.

            "And Miss Evans. Shall we get started?"  He said, really more of a statement than a question. He brought out two boxes, and handed a wand to each. Lily had no idea of what she was supposed to do, but quickly picked up after watching James destroy random things before Mr. Ollivander could get the wand away from him. James got his fairly quickly, about the third try, but Lily couldn't seem to find one. Eventually she did. It took about ten tries though. As they were paying for their wands, Mr. Potter walked in, surprised that they were done, and waiting with their wands. 

            "Well, then, I guess we should be going. Robes first, and then we can get you two an owl, for carrying mail and such." Mr. Potter elaborated, seeing the confused look on Lily's face. They set off down the street, pausing every once in a while for Mr. Potter to greet some friends.

***

            About an hour later, Lily, James and Mr. Potter met up with Mrs. Potter and the Evans, both groups holding a bunch of packages. They went to sit down and have some ice cream, and rested for a bit, discussing any topic that came to mind. The adults were talking about things in the magical world, leaving Lily, Petunia and James to talk to each other. At first they just sat there, but eventually Lily started to ask James about things that she might want to know about the wizarding world, and he tried to explain some of the things that he thought were important. He was just in the middle of explaining Quidditch to a very confused Lily, when all of a sudden a bucket of icy cold water was dumped on his head. 

            "AHHH!!!!!" he screamed as he jumped up. "SIRIUS!!"  He was rewarded with laughter from everyone watching.

            "Hey.... mate...." said Sirius, trying to stop laughing, along with everyone else.

            "Dad..." James whined. His father still laughing drew out his wand and with a quick wave dried his son off.

            "Good one." He said, still chuckling, resuming his conversation with the adults. 

            "I take it this is Sirius?" asked Lily, in a highly amused voice.

            "Yea this is him. Sirius, Lily Evans." He mumbled.

            "Hey Lily, you starting Hogwarts this year too?" asked Sirius.

            "Yea, kind of a shock though. No one else in my family is."

            "Oh, ok. You're a muggle-born. Yay! I have another friend to piss my parents off!" exclaimed Sirius, doing an odd sort of dance. 

            "Right.... what?"                                                                 

            "Oh, oops, sorry Lily, I forgot about that. Muggles are non magical people, and muggle-borns are magical kids who don't have magical families. You'll probably be getting a lot of that at school, but don't worry about it. As long as you aren't sorted into Slytherin, we'll stick up for you." Said James.

            "Thanks, I think….but ok." It was at about this time that their parents decided that they would go home, so they said good bye to Sirius, promising to find him on September first, which is when they would be getting on the train to go to school. 

            They left for home, all very excited, well, aside from a very disgruntled Petunia, and Lily could hardly wait to start looking through her new books.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So, what do you think? Huh huh huh? Yea... so remember, click that lovely blue button down there and make me happy, even if the story isn't that good!! Farewell, good people!!!! *dances away into the night*


	2. school time!

A/N:: And I managed to get another one out!! YAY!!! Though I was slightly sugar high from all the candy I ate at the movies tonight. It's also daylight savings time of instead of it being 1 in the morning, it's 2 in the morning... not good considering that this means I will want to sleep in very late tomorrow... ah well, I'm past the making sense point at this point so I think that I will end this here and get on with the show. *throws dancing candies at you all* mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha*cough* *sputter* *gasp* wahahahahahahahahaaaaa...... I'm done now....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The rest of August passed by in a blur.  Before she knew it, it was August 31st, and she was finishing packing.  Since she got her school things, she read all of the course books, and already knew some of the spells, even if she couldn't do them yet.  She also, though quite unintentionally, had memorized s few of them.

            On September first, Lily woke up earlier than usual, at about 8.  She didn't have to be at the train station till eleven, but they were going to meet up with the Potters at about 10:30, so they could show her how to get on the platform.  All they would say about it was that it was a bit different from doing it the muggle way.

            Lily was an early riser, and had managed to wake up her parents and a very grumpy Petunia by about 8:30, no matter how quiet she was being… or at least attempting to be.  Her trunk was packed, and checked ten times by now, to make sure that she had everything that she would need.  Finally at 10:00, they left.  It only took about twenty minutes to get to the train station from where their house, so they were a bit early.  They only had to wait five minutes before the Potters found them.  They exchanged quick greetings before getting down to business. 

            "Well, I'm afraid that only parents can come onto the platform, unless of course you're a wizarding family.  Otherwise we would have muggles falling in all of the time.  Is it alright if you wait outside Petunia?" said Mr. Potter courteously.

            "Better out here than on that platform with all of the freaks."  She mumbled as she leaned against a wall. 

            "Right… anyway… to get on the platform you have to run right through there, the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.  Now, don't worry about it, you aren't going to run into it or anything, unless you aren't with a witch or wizard.  Then you would.  But look, James and Lily go through first, then my wife and Marie, and then me and Richard.  Alright then, James you've done this before, would you kindly escort Miss Lily through to the platform?"  James just rolled his eyes at his dad but took lily's hand all the same.  They started to run to the wall and lily almost thought they would hit it when they passed right through it.  They walked in, gave their tickets to the witch that asked for them, and waited for their parents.

            When they were all finally on the platform, they decided that it was best if they left and got settled in, with their things some where do that they could talk to their parents without having to worry about getting their things on at the last moment.  It wasn't too long before Sirius caught up with them, as they were looking for a compartment.  They picked one in the middle of the train, the first empty one they came to.  Since Sirius didn't have anyone to go and say goodbye to, he offered to stay on the train and watch their things.

            After goodbyes were done, the train was about to leave, so James and Lily ran to get back to their compartment.  As soon as they got back, they settled themselves in, and started talking about what they had done over the summer. 

***

            It had been a while on the train, and so far, their trip had been relatively uneventful.  They got on, bought some food when the trolley came around, and talked.  The three were becoming fast friends, and had tons of things to talk about. 

            About half-way through the trip, a boy wandered into their compartment. 

            "Hey, would you guys mind if I sat in here with you, I got kicked out of my other compartment."  Said the fair-haired boy.

            "Of course not, come in.  My name is Lily, this is James and Sirius."  She said pointing to each boy in turn.

            "I'm Remus Lupin."

            "Why were you kicked you out of your compartment?" asked James, curious about the new boy.

            "No idea."  Replied Remus.  They just shrugged and started asking him about himself.

            They talked with Remus for fifteen minutes, and were just debating over some Quidditch teams, when a magnified voice interrupted the conversation.

            **"We will be reaching the school in fifteen minutes.  Leave your things on the train they will be taken up separately.  "**

            "We aren't even changed yet!"  Lily said, grabbing her robes and going out the door.  "I'll be right back."  The boys just looked at each other and proceeded to get changed in the compartment.

            Once they got outside of the train, they heard a loud voice calling all of the first years over to him.  They walked over; once everyone was there they started walking to a lake.  There were all these boats on the water, and could seat about four people.  They all got in and the boats started forward.  They rode for a minute or so, and then they saw the castle.  Everyone was starting at it, and before they knew it, they were outside the doors. 

***

            They had gotten all the way into the castle without trouble, and were now happily sitting at their house tables.  Lily, James, Sirius, Remus had been sorted into Gryffindor.  There were 2 other girls, Arabella Figg, and Maria Caraway, sorted into Gryffindor, and one other boy, Peter Pettigrew.  

            After dinner, the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore rose, gave his usual start of term speech, and sent the prefects to take up the first years,

            Their astonishment was renewed as they walked through the halls, looking at all of the paintings, and secret passageways that they went through.  They went into the common room and were directed to their respective dormitories, and went to bed, promising to wait for each other before breakfast.

***

            The next day, Lily once again rose unusually early, along with Arabella.  They both got dressed and went down to the common room to wait for the guys, who came down about ten minutes later, with James, Remus half-asleep and Sirius slightly hyper. 

            "I take it you're a morning person Sirius?"  Lily said, looking at the murderous faces on James and Remus. 

            "He threw cold water on us!  Both of us, and I was getting up!"  James yelled at them.  Lily and Arabella looked at each other and burst out laughing as they walked out of the common room.  Sirius echoed their laughter and followed them, leaving two very annoyed boys upstairs.

            By the time James and Remus got down to the Great Hall, they were considerably cheered up, both wearing mischievous grins as they sat down next to Sirius. 

            "Hey James, hope you're not too mad about the whole waking up thingy this morning..." said Sirius after they sat down.

            "Nah, it's alright."  Said James, reaching over Sirius' plate to get some bacon.  No one saw anything strange about this, except Lily, who had been watching from the other side of the table.  No one else had seen James sprinkle some unidentified powder on Sirius' food.  But judging by the looks on Remus and James' faces, it was going to be interesting.

            They continued eating and talking, they got their schedules from one of the Prefects and spent some time discussing that as well.  Just as breakfast was about to end, there was a loud pop as Sirius' hair turned neon pink.  Everyone around them burst out laughing, making other people look over as well.  They had to start heading to Transfigurations though, so they got up and left, promising Sirius that the pink hair would only last for an hour.  As they started to look for the Transfigurations classroom, they had to resort to asking a few older students how to get there.  Eventually they found it and realized they were some of the first people there, the teacher wasn't even there yet.  They sat sown at four desks in the front of the room, and looked at the teacher's desk.  There was a tabby cat sitting on top of the desk looking at them.  The rest of the class arrived shortly after that, and they all sat there talking, not entirely sure of what to do, since the teacher wasn't there. 

            All of a sudden, the cat jumped off of the desk, changing its form before it hit the ground.  There stood the witch who had leaded them into the school the previous night. 

            "Hello everyone.  My name is Professor McGonagall, and I am your Transfigurations teacher.  This year we will be covering basic transfigurations.  Such as making my desk," she said, gesturing at her desk, "... into a penguin."  She waved her wand and her desk became a penguin.  Another wave and it was back to a desk.  The class applauded politely at this, and she continued.  "For today however, you will be copying down these notes."  A flick of the wand and the board was covered with notes.  "And towards the end of the lesson, you will try to turn these matches into needles."  She said, distributing the matches amongst the students. 

            The notes alone took about fifteen minutes to copy, and then they were allowed to try and change the matches into needles.  None of the students was very successful with the matches.  Lily managed to make her match silver, but that was all?  Sirius and Remus both made a pointy match, but the color didn't change at all.  James however completely transformed his needle on the first try.  They were the only ones that had made any progress, and won 20 points from McGonagall for doing such a good job.

            Their next class was charms with the Ravenclaws, and it was pretty much the same as transfiguration.  They took some notes and Professor Flitwick let them attempt to levitate a feather.  This time Lily was the only one that managed to get her feather three feet off of the desk.  James managed a few inches, and Sirius managed to catch his on fire.  They won another 10 points for Gryffindor, and headed off to lunch, talking about all of the things that they had done in class. 

            As well as their classes that morning had gone, their afternoon classes were just as bad.  First off, they had to go to Potions with the Slytherin, and as soon as they got down there, they knew that it wouldn't be too fun.  Professor Parfer seemed nice enough, but it was clear she favored the Slytherins over everyone else. All they did in that class was take notes the whole time, because she didn't think that they should try anything the first day. All in all, it was a very boring class, so they were happy to get out of there, finally.

            "So, interesting day, isn't it." Sirius said, as they left Herbology, having helped to repot some odd fuzzy flowers. 

            "Well, it hasn't been too bad. Aside from Potions, that is." Lily replied.

            "Yea well, don't expect it to get too much better. I hear she always favors the Slytherins over everyone else, and hates Gryffindors." James added.

            They entered the castle and made their way to dinner. Remus however, just looked at his watch and stopped. 

            "You know, I'm really not feeling too good, I think that I am going to go to the Hospital wing, I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. Bye!" he said as he hurried away.

            "That was weird; he didn't look too bad to me.  I wonder what's wrong with him..."  Lily mused as they walked into the hall.

            "I wouldn't worry about it. He'll probably be fine. Anyway, let's go eat dinner!" Sirius bounded away. Lily and James exchanged amused looks before following him in.

***

            "James, I know I said that we shouldn't worry about it, but I am. He wasn't looking too good since we got to school."  Sirius said once they got back up to their dorms.

            "Yea, I was thinking the same thing myself. What do you say we ask him when we see him later?" James replied.

            "Seems like the best way. Anyway, I guess we should get to sleep, see you in the morning."

            "Yea, and no more rude wake-up calls!" James said, answered only by snores. Little did they know that in the girl's dormitory, a similar conversation was taking place.

***

            "Arabella, have you noticed anything strange about Remus?" Lily questioned.

            "What do you mean?" she responded.

            "Well, he went to the hospital wing and hasn't come back yet. He didn't look that sick to me, but I don't know."

            "Huh, I noticed that too. I wonder what the problem is... Lets ask him when we see him next. Better than wondering what's going on." 

            "Yea, that makes sense... ok, I think I'll go to sleep now. Night."

            "Night" and they both fell into a deep sleep.

***

            They next day, the girls and the guys both woke up early, hoping to be able to sneak down to the hospital wing to see what was wrong with Remus.  They ran into each other as they got to the portrait hole, and decided that they would all go together, since they were all worried about him.

            They managed to get into the hospital wing itself, but were ambushed almost immediately by Madame Pomfrey. 

            "What do you think you are doing in here this early!  My patients need rest.  Out, out!"  She whispered, pushing them out into the corridor they had come from. 

            "Well, that was a success."  James said, sarcastically.

            "Yea, well maybe he will be at breakfast.  Or we can just ask him the next time that we see him."  Lily reasoned.  The rest nodded, and they made their way to the great hall for breakfast.

            About halfway through, Remus came walking through, rather slowly, and looking much worse than he had the day before. 

            "Remus, what happened?  Why didn't you come back upstairs last night?"  Sirius asked him as soon as he sat down.

            "Um... I wasn't feeling well, so I decided to stay in the hospital wing for the night.  And Madame Pomfrey insisted."  He added.  There was a pause, and then everyone moved on to talk about more everyday things.  However, Lily wasn't too convinced, and decided that she would talk to him later.  

***

            After morning classes, defense against the dark arts with Professor Fisher and charms, Lily decided that she should talk to him, imagining what it could be only made it worse with Lily's imaginative mind.  So before they went to lunch, Lily managed to corner him away from the other boys.

            "Remus, can I talk to you for a second?'  Lily asked him as they started on the route to the great hall.

            "Sure, what about?"

            "You said you were sick last night, but you looked fine that day.  You also look much worse today."  Lily pointed out calmly.

            "Well... it was one of those 24 hour things, but I'm doing better.  It's nothing, really."

            "Well, that's good I guess."  Lily replied, but she still had a feeling that Remus wasn't telling the truth. 

            "Yea.  Well, we have to get to lunch.  We'd better get down to the great hall."  Remus said, walking down the hallway.  Lily just nodded, and told her self to forget about.  

            'He'd tell us if something was really wrong.'  She thought as she followed him down the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Thank you all for reading the second lovely chapter of this wonderful story and make sure to review. Don't care if you think it's good or bad, all input is appreciated and I love when people find things that I mess up on or could do better, then I know what to fix and what to do better!! Haha, that said, I shall go now, Nightnight!!

~*~Crystalfalls~*~


End file.
